Embriagante
by Dialaba
Summary: Ese olor era intenso, era simplemente embriagante. . Sentí que mi conciencia se iba apagando con cada segundo que respiraba ese aroma, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tomar a Kagome. Me sentía sucio al pensar en ello pero me frustraba no haberlo conseguido. Por eso corrí, lo más lejos, con cada paso me separaba de la posibilidad de hacer a kagome mía.
1. AROMA

**EMBRIAGANTE**

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:

 _Pensamientos: cursivas_

Diálogos: -entre guiones-

Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 _Ya pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y aún no había avanzado prácticamente nada en mis estudios. Mañana tendrían un examen importante y no podía concentrarme. Lancé el lápiz resignada a que no lo lograría. Debí haber vuelto antes del Sengoku, ¡pero claro que no, Inuyasha no me lo permitió! Si no aprobaba el examen el lo pagaría.  
_  
-¡Estupido Inuyasha!- _Suspiré con enojo._ -Creo que dejaré de una vez la búsqueda de los fragmentos, todo sería más fácil si ya no volviera al Sengoku, mi vida volvería a la normalidad...- _Murmuré mientras me recostaba sobre mi escritorio. Hundí la cabeza entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos.  
_  
 _A quién quería engañar, mi vida ahora era mejor, claro, no entraba en el contexto de normalidad ¿quien combatía con demonios todos los días? Aún así en el Sengoku conocí cosas que jamás imaginé, cosas que nadie más podría vivir. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede baba, todos ellos me enseñaron el significado del valor, de la fortaleza y de la amistad. Además… también descubrí lo que era el amor._

 _Ese tonto y obstinado había conquistado mi corazón sin darme cuenta, sin poder evitarlo. No podía negarlo, estaba enamorada de él, lo sentía cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que sin importar nada hacía todo para salvarme del peligro. Lo quería. Sin importar que el a mí no, que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos, decidí permanecer a su lado solo para poder disfrutar de cada minuto que se me fue atorado._

 _Me recosté en mi cama mientras sentía como ese calor extraño se alojaba en mi bajo vientre._

 _Inuyasha…_

 _Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras imaginaba su rostro, rememoraba su aroma, ese que sin poder describirlo me encantaba, tan indescriptible como el aroma de la lluvia pero igual de agradable. Traté de imaginar cada detalle lo mejor posible, el color oro de su mirada en la que me hundía, el calor casi asfixiante que irradiaba su piel con un solo roce cuando me llevaba en su espalda y sostenía mis piernas._

 _Gemí_

 _El peligroso pero excitante riesgo que representaban su garras. Con ellas ha destruido miles de demonio y aún así deseaba sentirlas recorrer mi piel._

 _Trace un camino desde mis labios hasta mi cuello con un de mis dedos mientras imaginaba su mano seguir ese recorrido._

 _Su piel bronceada debido a las tardes enteras bajo el sol. Ese abdomen fuerte y firme que en más de una ocasión tuve el placer de tocar para curar una herida. Nunca lo pude tocar de la manera en que deseaba._

 _Sus manos, sus ojos, sus labios… su cuerpo. Lo deseaba._

 _Algo en mí me decía que esto no era correcto, mi mente no debía fantasear con lo que fantaseaba, mis labios no debían desear probar lo que deseaba y yo no debía ver a Inuyasha así. El no estaba interesado en mi, no de esa manera._

 _Jamás._

 _Y sin embargo mi cuerpo parecía no obedecer. Mi mente decidió no escuchar y mis manos siguieron sin mi autorización. Lentamente desabotone la parte de arriba de mi pijama, dejando a la vista mi sostén. Mis manos acariciaron lentamente mi cuello, tan suave y despacio que incluso me causó un homogéneo. En mi mente solo había algo, en realidad alguien.  
_

-Inu…yasha.-

 _Salió de mis labios cuando mi mano había llegado a mi sostén y apreté uno de mis senos._

 _No estaba bien._

 _Lo sabía pero continúe. Moje mis labios y los apreté con fuerza para evitar que algún sonido saliera. Lentamente lleve mi mano dentro de me sostén para acariciar un de mis pechos que de inmediato respondió. Me mantuve ahí un buen rato mientras imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría sentir el calor de los labios de Inuyasha en ese lugar._

 _Apreté con más fuerza los labios._

 _La otro mano viajó hasta mi pantalón, se detuvo un momento para entrar totalmente y comenzar a moverla sobre mis pantaletas. Comencé con un roce suave hasta que toque un lugar sensible, y supe que no me detendría, comencé a mover mis dedos más rápidamente hasta que me fue imposible evitar los jadeos que salían de mi garganta._

 _Inuyasha…_

 _Lleve ambas manos dentro de mis pantaletas, una seguía con movimientos rítmicos sobre mi clítoris mientras la otra buscaba otro sitio, lentamente la lleve más profundo hasta encontrarse en la entrada a mi sexo. En uno de mis espasmos metí lentamente un dedo en mi sexo._

-¡Ahh!-

 _El aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando gemí. Seguí con esos movimientos. Aumente la velocidad con ambas manos y en un momento metí un dedo más.  
Seguí más rápido, más, más, más.  
_  
-Inu…yasha- _un espasmo rápido recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que elevará mi espalda y contrajera mis piernas hasta cerrarlas.  
_  
 _Saque mis manos de entre mi ropa y las levanté sobre mi rostro, aún quedaban restos de mi orgasmo entre mis dedos. Puse mis manos sobre mi abdomen aún descubierto y cerré los ojos. Eso no había estado bien y sin embargo deseaba repetirlo. Las imágenes de Inuyasha gimiendo junto a mi, sintiendo como era él quien se encargaba de sacar los gemidos de mi aún me alteraba._

¿ _Pero que había hecho? Siquiera pensar que el haría algo como eso era una locura, era Inuyasha de quien hablaba. El, que sin dudar fue tras Kikyo cuando se enteró que seguía viva. Tras la mujer que él amaba, yo estaba de más en esa historia. Lo sabía y me dolía. Volví a cerrar los ojos, está vez con fuerza, ahora era para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran. Podría seguir fantaseando con el cuanto lo deseara pero sabría que nada de eso jamás se cumpliría._

 _Espere a que mi respiración se calmara y busque el abrazo de Morfeo para evitar pensar en la cruel realidad. Inuyasha no era para mí._

* * *

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-

 _Me incorporé de un solo movimiento y me dirigí con paso decidido a la salida.  
_  
-No seas impaciente Inuyasha, lo más seguro es que la señorita Kagome regrese mañana, justo ahora debe estar descansando.- Respondió Miroku sin prestarle mucha atención al desesperado Hanyo, llevaba así toda la tarde y sabía que sin importar cuantas razones le diera no lo escucharía.

-¿Quién se cree esa mujer? Lleva en su tiempo una semana entera y dijo que solo se tomaría tres días, ya me la pagará.-

-Tranquilizante Inuyasha- Dijo la anciana Kaede que al igual que Miroku no hizo mucho esfuerzo por detenerlo. -Siéntate y espera- Dijo al tiempo que le daba un trago a su te.

-¡Keh!- Dijo despectivo el aludido y terminó por salir de la cabaña para de un salto llegar al techo y recostarse ahí, estar adentro de sitios como esos lo intranquilizaban, el no era de Cabañas, el era de bosques.

-Es un necio- Dijo Shippo mientras continuaba con sus dibujos.

-Así es- respondió Sango que al igual que los otros se concentró en lo suyo.

 _Maldita Kagome… Llevaba una semana sin aparecer. ¿Y que sí advirtió que demoraría más de lo acostumbrado? ¿Qué importaban los dichosos exámenes aquellos? Debía estar aquí para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, era lo más importante en ese momento._

 _En un momento dado y después de un rato de estar con el movimiento impaciente con mis piernas, me di cuenta de que los sonidos en el interior de la cabaña habían cesado. Seguramente ya todos estaban dormidos, a decir verdad ya no escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente de las cabañas. Los humanos ya descansaban, era de esperar, sus débiles y frágiles cuerpos no soportaban demasiado._

 _Quizá…_

 _Baje de mi sitio y recorrí la distancia que me separaba del pozo, acelerando la velocidad de mis pasos hasta convertirlos en una ágil carrera entre los árboles, no corrí porque tuviese prisa, corrí para quemar la energía que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo, corrí para pensar un poco lo que haría. Sabía bien que Kagome estaría dormida ya, aún así deseaba verla, saber que estaba bien y que pronto volvería._

 _Al llegar hasta el pozo me detuve, no tenía razón para ir, después de todo ella estaba en su mundo, ese lugar era más seguro que aquí. Desear que ella estuviera a mi lado era egoísta, pedirle que formará parte de mi vida y de mi mundo era cruel, ella tenía una vida en otro lugar y yo no debía interferir en eso. No había nada que yo pudiera ofrecerle, la vida de un Hanyo no era algo que se pudiera agradecer y mucho menos presumir, yo no había podido pertenecer a ningún lugar hasta que Kagome llegó a mi vida, ella se convirtió en alguien a quien yo deseo proteger y aún así no puedo hacerlo. No fui capaz de destruir a Naraku, ese maldito que le arruinó la vida a Kikyo, una mujer que también juré proteger y le fallé. Por mi debilidad murió, odiándome y sufriendo. Aún debía cumplir con mi palabra de acompañarle en un momento dado al infierno mismo. Kagome no debía sufrir más por mi debilidad, ella no._

 _Si tan solo…_

 _Aún sabiendo eso quería verla, solo mirarla desde lejos, con la seguridad de que no podía acercarme más de lo debido._

 _Sólo, me aseguraría que estaba bien…_

 _Para ese momento ya me encontraba fuera del templo, en el mundo de Kagome. El sitio estaba en completa tranquilidad, no tanto como lo era el Sengoku, pues aunque toda la casa de Kagome estaba en silencio a lo lejos se escuchaba ese bullicio aturdidor que traía consigo este sitio, demasiado ruido, demasiados olores._

 _Mire la ventana de Kagome y aún había un resquicio de luz escapando por ahí. ¿Seguía despierta? Ya era bastante tarde como para mantenerse despierta. Si no se cuidaba se resfriaría, era una tonta._

 _Sin demasiado esfuerzo llegue hasta mi objetivo, la ventana. Traté de asomarme por entre la tela que la cubría pero no me mostró demasiado. Así que la abrí lentamente evitando hacer ruido y me introduje en la habitación._

 _Aún no terminaba de erguirme cuando un aroma golpeó de lleno contra mi nariz. Debi sostenerme firmemente de la ventana para no caer. Ese olor era intenso, cubría cada rincón de la habitación, era simplemente embriagante. Olía a excitación y deseo. No era la primera vez que llegaba a mí ese olor a celo de alguna humana, pero nunca lo imagine de Kagome. Gire inconsciente a donde ella se encontraba, recostada sobre la cama, dormía tranquilamente como quien no se entera de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Su respiración era calma, podía ver cómo su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba, mostrándome ese hipnotizante espectáculo de sus pechos casi al descubierto._

 _Era endemoniadamente bella…_

 _Debía marcharme, lo sabía. Pero no lo deseaba, podía morir en ese preciso instante mirándola a ella de esa manera tan incitante, respirando ese aroma que olía a la gloria misma. Aún así no me detuve, me acerco tan lento y silencioso que incluso yo me sorprendí de mis movimientos, ¿Cuánto me volví tan paciente? Llegué junto a la cama y me acuclille para esta a la altura de Kagome. Me atreví a olfatear más de cerca, percibiendo como el olor se hacía más profundo, más denso. Casi quemaba. Respire profundamente tratando de tomar lo más posible de ese olor. Abrí los ojos sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado y la observe detenidamente, casi con descaro. Viendo su rostro, sus labios, su cuello que mostraba ligeras perlas de sudor, sus pechos marcando el ritmo de su respiración. Su abdomen firme. Y después nada. Esa prenda que cubría sus piernas no me dejaba ver más, saber que debajo de esas estorbosa tela se encontraban sus fuertes y contorneada piernas me molestaba. Pero había algo que me llamaba más la atención, ese lugar desde donde venía ese increíble olor. Mis sentidos se activaron cuando escuche a Kagome revolverse un poco, cambiando de posición para girar de lado hacia mi._

 _Me había descubierto ¿quizá?_

 _La mire a la cara viendo sus ojos aún cerrados. Aún dormida._

 _Desde esa nueva posición tenía una mejor vista de sus pechos. Ahí fue que vi como uno de sus brazos quedó fuera de la cama, colgando por sobre esta. En sus dedos había una sustancia que tenía el mismo aroma que todo el cuarto pero mucho más ía que acércame. Deseaba tomarla en ese momento, besarla y hacer que ese olor volviera a surgir, esta vez gracias a mi. La sangre comenzaba a correr más deprisa por mis venas, el sonido del galopar de mi corazón resonaba en mis orejas. Y sentía como la sangre se reunía en un solo lugar, mi entrepierna._

-¿Porque me haces esto Kagome?- _Susurre al tiempo en que dirigí una de mis manos hasta su cuello. Con el roce más suave que pude lograr trace un camino desde la cara interna de su cuello hasta sus pechos, pasando por la curva que se formaba entre ambos._

 _Y no lo resistí más. En un movimiento suave pero certero lleve mi rostro hasta sus dedos y los introduje en mi boca. Pudiendo así probar ese aroma que tanto necesitaba. Succione sin poder detenerme, deseaba quedarme con ese sabor, guardar en memoria cada detalle. El equilibrio perfecto entre lo dulce y lo salado, entre el cielo y el infierno. Algo que me entregaba Kagome, solo a mí._

-Ahh- _La escuche gemir y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda._

 _Ella había despertado, me vería en esas situación tan comprometedora y sería mi final. Cómo iba a explicar esa situación, estar ahí, en su hogar, en su cuarto con ella dormida y semi desnuda mientras yo..._

 _Hice distancia entre nosotros, dejando a un lado el sabor que me otorgaban sus dedos, sintiéndolo aún entre mis labios, inundando mi boca, embriagándome, nublando mis sentidos y haciendo hervir mi sangre. Retrocedí hasta que la pared de ese lugar me lo impidió, enfoque mi mirada en kagome y cuando por fin logre coordinar mis acciones exhale el aire que estaba contenido en mis pulmones, fue un suspiro de alivio, ella aún estaba dormida._

-Maldición- _Susurré sabiendo que debía marcharme, estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, si permanecía por más tiempo podría cometer una locura. Ese aroma me perturbaba y me invitaba a continuar con esa tortuosa tentación que era kagome._

 _Salí en cuanto pude y corrí de camino al sengoku, aún estando del otro lado del pozo, seguí corriendo, pase de largo por la aldea, corrí todo lo que pude, hasta que sentí que mis pulmones ardían y mis piernas flaquearon debido al cansancio._

 _¿Que había sido todo eso? Sentí que mi conciencia se iba apagando con cada segundo que respiraba ese aroma, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tomar a Kagome. Me sentía sucio al pensar en ello pero al igual me frustraba no haberlo conseguido. Por eso corrí, lo más lejos, con cada paso me separaba de la posibilidad de hacer a kagome mía._

 _Mía..._

* * *

Dialaba de este lado.

Ya, ya... yo sé que esto es diferente, atrevido e incluso pervertido. ¿Que puedo decir? Deseaba escribirlo y mostrarselos.  
¿Nunca se han sentido agobiados por un dolor que se alberga dentro suyo sin entender muy bien la razón? Hoy me siento particularmente vacía y bueno, Inuyasha haciendo una travesura me pareció interesante para distraerme.

Nos estamos leyendo. DI


	2. MALA IDEA

**EMBRIAGANTE**

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:  
Pensamientos: _cursivas_  
Diálogos: -entre guiones-  
Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 _Contra todo pronóstico logre aprobar mis exámenes, los apuntes de Yuka y la comida que les tuve que invitar sirvieron de mucho. No obtuve la mejor nota, pero estoy segura que pudo haber sido peor, sin duda. Ya llevaba dos semanas en mi época y lo más sorprendente era que Inuyasha no había venido a buscarme aún, supuse que debía estar lo suficientemente enojado como parka no venir por mí, tomando en cuenta lo impaciente que era.  
_  
-…¿Qué dices Kagome?- _La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, había dejado en segundo plano la conversación que estaba teniendo con mis amigas, estaba tan ensimismada entre mis pensamientos que no sabía de qué hablaban. Sólo atine a asentir mientras les regalaban una sonrisa tímida, sea lo que sea que platicaban no podía decir demasiado.  
_  
-¡Estupendo! ¿les parece bien a las 9? Así tendríamos tiempo para hacer algo más- _Dijo Yuka mientras esperaba nuestra respuesta.- ¿De qué estaban hablando?- pensé.  
_  
 _Más tarde entendí que sin saberlo había aceptado acompañarlas para ir de compras al día siguiente. Era justo lo que me faltaba para terminar de enfurecer a Inuyasha, retrasarme más de lo necesario._

Espera… ¿porque tenía que apresurarme tanto en volver? No importaba cuánto me esforzara, Inuyasha nunca me lo agradece, trataba de ser cada día mejor y el solo se enojaba conmigo, un poco de tiempo para mí misma no era tan mala idea.

 _El sábado fue un día bastante divertido después de todo, pasamos varias horas en el centro comercial, primero viendo y probándonos muchas prendas, más de las necesarias para después ir a comer algo de comida chatarra. Pasadas las 5 de la tarde y mientras íbamos de camino a casa a Yuka se le ocurrió una loca idea. Ahora que se estaba aventurando en el nuevo mundo del romance y con su pareja quiso intentar algo atrevido._

Mala idea.

 _Tras un rato de insistencia nos convenció de acompañarla a una tienda de artículos eróticos. ¡Venga, todo una locura! Las cuatro nos moríamos de pena al entrar al recinto. Tenía un olor suave y a decir verdad agradable al olfato, era una combinación entre brisa fresca y pino. Era respirar en un bosque, algo que me recordaba de alguna manera a un Hanyo en particular. La decoración era llamativa, con luces de neón resaltando la pintura rosa del lugar, en el mostrador de cristal se encontraban exhibidos algunos objetos, mientras que en las paredes había repisas grandes de cristal con una variedad impresionante de artículos, desde lo que cualquiera se esperaría hasta objetos tan extraños que en tu vida imaginarias. El lugar parecía estar solo, excepto por nosotras.  
_  
-Vaya…- _Exclamó Yuka. Era lo que todas pensábamos pero ninguna había podido articular._

-Adelante, sean bienvenidas- _Las 4 giramos al mismo tiempo al lugar de donde venía esa voz. Detrás de nosotras había una mujer, estaba saliendo de una puerta que no había notado hasta ese momento. La mujer era muy bella, quizá unos 40 años pero con el cuerpo de una mujer de 20. Con su cabello castaño atado solo con una cinta color roja. Y unos ojos verdes que hechizaban -_ Cualquier duda que tengan, con gusto la resolveré.-

 _Imagino que mi cara estaba roja a más no poder pues yo la sentía tan caliente como si tuviera fiebre. Ninguna hizo nada hasta que la mujer tosió para aminorar la tensión del lugar. En ese momento todas caminamos hacia un estante fingiendo ver las cosas, estábamos tan apenadas._

-Las cosas más simples son las más divertidas- _Volvió a hablar la mujer dirigiéndose al mostrador mientras nos sonreía amablemente. Al ver que ninguna dijo nada se distrajo limpiando el lugar.  
_  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos- Susurró Ayumi.

-¿De que hablan? Miremos un poco más.- _Sonrió Yuka. Y continuó adentrándose al lugar, viendo y admirando cada cosa que se topaba._ -¡wow! Esto es fantástico. Nosotras deberíamos…- _Dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez mayor.  
_  
-¿Nosotros podemos probarlos?- _Se dirigió Yuka a la dependienta mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa.  
_  
-Claro, siempre y cuando no sea ropa interior, me refiero a pantaletas y medias. Adelante, ahí al fondo están los probadores- _Respondió la mujer encargada._

 _Debían estar bromeando..._

 _Claro, de todos esos disfraces temáticos que tomó Yuka me tenía que tocar el de "gatita" toda esa situación era una locura. No fui la única en probarme esa ropa tan... ¡atrevida! Si, esa era la palabra. Cada una tomó un "disfraz", policia, enfermera, conejita y claro, gatita. Las orejas que coronaban la diadema era particularmente familiares, pequeñas y afelpadas al igual que la cola que prendía del vestidito ceñido que me tocó. Tuvieron que sacarme a jalones del probador para que todas ellas pudieran ver lo ridícula que me veía. Mi cara era todo un poema cuando me miré al espejo. El 80% de mi cuerpo estaba desnudo y el otro 20% estaba atrapado entre una tela delgada y demasiado ajustada._

Mis amigas se miraban en el espejo mientras se hacía elogios entre ellas, al parecer eso era divertido para ellas.

-Si… creo que es demasiado. Quizá algo más sutil.- Dijo Yuka.- _Todas rieron menos yo._ -Cambiemonos y busquemos algo más.- _Temí esas palabras más que mi reflejo, ¿Qué otras cosas querían probar?_

Después de cambiarnos miramos las cosas que habían en las repisas, algunas nos las explicó la encargada. Otras simplemente las deducimos. Con cada cosa que veía me imaginaba mostrándosela a Inuyasha, invitándolo a que la probemos y él respondiendo de manera abrupta con un rotundo no, algunas veces destruyendo lo que le enseñaba. Considerarlo como partícipe para usar lo que en mi época existía era una idea descabellada. Yo no podría hacer algo así con el, aunque claro, él tampoco tenía en nada de eso, ni en mi.

 _Pero quizá algo para mí misma no estaría mal.  
_  
-¿Tiene algún tipo de fragancia?- _Fue la pregunta de Yuka_ -Ya sabe, algo que vuelve loco a los hombres.-

-Claro, vengan. Se las mostraré.- _Todas nos acercamos al mostrador esperando su explicación._ -Existen distintas fragancias, algunas que solo son agradables al olfato y otras que tienen un toque de feromonas. Si bien es cierto que los humanos no somos susceptibles a feromonas que son "artificiales" o mejor dicho, creadas químicamente, podemos llegar a sentirnos atraídos por otras personas al reconocer el aroma natural de cada uno. El fin de estas feromonas es mezclarse con el humor propio para crear un aroma más concentrado, más delicado y más tentador. ¿Quieren probar alguna? Tengo algunas pequeñas muestras.-

 _A cada una de nosotras nos aplicó un poco de fragancia en la muñeca para que pudiéramos olerla._

-Esa que tú has probado es de las más efectivas, es la que tiene la mezcla de fragancia y feromonas. Como ya notaste su olor es prácticamente inexistente- Me dijo y _tenía razón, yo solo lograba distinguir un ligero aroma a agua fresca, era un olor sutil.  
_  
 _Tome el diminuto frasco de muestra, era incluso más pequeño que mi dedo meñique, con un decorado fino en vidrio color coral. Casi estaba deseando comprarlo cuando vi en el mostrador la misma presentación que tenía en mis manos pero de un tamaño más grande. Era el mismo perfume, ¡y costaba 15006 yens! Debía ser una broma.  
_  
-Voy a probarlo yo también- _dijo Yuka, mientras tomaba el frasco. No sé si fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, quizá no lo sujetó bien pero cuando elevo el frasco en el aire se le resbaló. Quise sostenerlo, evitar que se cayera pero entre los intentos de Yuka y los míos solo empeoramos las cosas. En un tonto y automático manotazo terminó por enviar el líquido directamente sobre mi. Al segundo siguiente mi ropa estaba mojada por el contenido del frasco y este, yacía en el suelo disperso como cientos de pedazos de vidrio._ -¡Kami!- _El color abandonó el rostro de Yuka, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y podía jurar que estaba sudando. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotras, ya nadie estaba hablando._

 _Después de eso las cosas no fueron muy bien. Claro que tuvimos que pagar nuestro incidente. A pesar de ser un pequeño e insignificante frasco de muestra tenía un valor, uno alto para su tamaño. Aún con todo eso la encargada del lugar siguió siendo amable, por supuesto que ya no nos mostró nada más pero al menos no nos sacó a patadas después de aquello._

-Te aconsejo que te des un baño, tanto perfume puede irritarte la piel.- _Me dijo la dependiente antes de que saliéramos y nos disculpáramos por cuarta vez._

- _Si, muchas gracias. Eso haré-_

 _Pasadas las ocho de la noche ya me encontraba en mi casa y aunque ya me había duchado aún podía percibir un ligero rastro de la fragancia._

O eso creía.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente llené mi mochila de lo necesario y me dirigí al templo, era momento de volver a la época antigua, con cada día que tardaba en volver estaba segura que Inuyasha me lo echaría en cara._

Cuando llegue a la aldea me encontré con Sango.

-¡Kagome! Qué alegría verte-

-Sango- _Sonreí, verlos ya era parte de mi vida. Era tan común como ver a mi familia, y eso era porque ya eran mi familia._ -¿Están todo bien por aquí?- _Pregunté con la intención de saber cómo podría ser el ánimo de Inuyasha al verme.  
_  
-En realidad…Inuyasha está algo extraño, lleva días evitándonos, se ha mantenido sumergido en el bosque y aunque él no lo sepa lo hemos visto hacer viajes por las noches. Claro, él no nos dice nada. ¿Y tú Kagome, sabes algo?-

 _Con cada palabra que decía Sango se iba abriendo un vacío en mi estómago. No, no sabía qué ocurría, pero imaginaba de que podía tratarse y me dolía.  
_  
-Quizá tenga algo que ver con Kikyo- Murmuré más para mí misma.

-No lo sé, no hemos visto a sus serpientes por aquí.-

-Bueno- _Despabile y traté de sonreír_. -Tarde o temprano tendremos que saber-

 _Y esperaba fuera pronto…_

Al llegar a la cabaña de Kaede me encontré con Miroku.

-Me alegra ver que está de vuelta señorita Kagome.-

-Gracias, a mí también me da gusto verlo- _Baje la mochila y comencé a sacar algunas cosas_. -Traje el almuerzo, espero les guste-

 _Inspeccione la cabaña y no vi a nadie más que Miroku._ -¿Y Kaede Baba, y Shippo?-

-Ellos fue a la aldea de junto, Kaede sama para ayudar con un parto y Shippo quiso acompañarla para visitar a una pequeña que al parecer es su amiga. Lo más seguro es que lleguen hasta el atardecer.-

-¡Oh!, que sorpresa. Esperaba que comiéramos todos pero quizá otro día. Yo iré a buscar a Inuyasha. Ustedes pueden comenzar, no me tardo- _Salí deprisa de la cabaña antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, quería ver a Inuyasha y preguntarle qué le ocurría._

 _Busque por los alrededores de la aldea sin conseguir nada. Fui al goshinboku, al lago, al pozo y me sumergí en el bosque.  
_  
 _Nada._

No me quedó más que regresar a la cabaña, con suerte y el ya estaba allí. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la cabaña vi como la esterilla se levantaba y de la cabaña salía Inuyasha. Sólo nos separaba un metro de distancia, sin embargo sentía un abismo entre nosotros. Cuánto lo había echado de menos, cada facción en su rostro me parecía perfecta. El momento parecía transcurrir más lento, como en esas escenas de romance en donde todo está en cámara lenta para poder disfrutar más de cada detalle.

 _Su mirada demostraba su sorpresa, imaginé que mi cara se también estaba igual._

Quise abrazarlo, aferrarme a él pero, claro que si hacía eso me tiraría de loca así que lo que estaba a mi alcance era mostrar una sonrisa, una que le hiciera ver cuánto le quería.

Me disponía a sonreír, hablar y entrar con él a la cabaña pero en el momento en que di un paso para acortar la distancia el hizo lo opuesto, retrocedió.

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Qué le ocurría? Busque sus ojos para saber que ocurría y vi como su rostro que en un momento mostró sorpresa y asombro por mi repentina aparición se transformó en una expresión no supe definir del todo, parecía ser de asco, quizá odio, temor. Aún no se que fue lo que vi en su cara pero estoy segura de algo, me paralizó. El nunca me había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando lo conocí por primera vez y trató de arrebatarme la perla, en ese entonces era una mirada altanera y de superioridad, tampoco la vi cuando se transformó en Yonkai, en ese momento solo veía sus ojos nublados por confusión. No, en ese mismo instante su mirada era la que le mostraba a sus oponentes en una batalla. Mi cabeza parecía dejar de funcionar, trataba de procesar todo, ¿tan enojado estaba? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Mi sonrisa se quedó en un intento absurdo de aquello, seguramente era solo una mueca, las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta que estaba cerrada por el nudo que en ella se formó. Trataba de salir de ese trance. -Quizá era una pesadilla- pensé. Pero no, no lo era. Lo comprobé cuando escuche la voz de Inuyasha, terminando por destrozarme con sus palabras_.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Apestas! Apártate.- _Vi como con la manga de su Haori se cubría la nariz y sin el menor esfuerzo se escabullía por uno de mis costados para alejarse. Dejando tras suyo ese aroma tan maravilloso que lo caracterizaba.  
_  
 _-Tu no- pensé, tú hueles estupendo. Y sin más deje que la poca fuerza que mis piernas había mantenido se esfumara al igual que el, al igual que mi aliento. Caí de rodillas sin saber muy bien que había sucedido.  
_

* * *

" _Lo que esperamos no es siempre lo que obtenemos. Es lo inesperado lo que te cambia la vida"_

 _Es una frase que me gusta mucho, piénsenlo un poco, ¿cuánto de lo que hemos deseado ha salido como lo planeamos? Por lo menos a mí no, siempre sale distinto pero eso no significa que no sea bueno. La demora de este capítulo fue mucha, la escuela me trae loca. Tardo a veces hasta meses en subir pero les aseguro que actualizaré en la medida de las posibilidades. Debo admitir que no esperaba tanta aceptación para esta nueva historia, la hacía sola y vagando entre tantas historias que hay en esta plataforma, agradezco a todos que se tomará la oportunidad de leerme. A los que dejan un comentario (Cada uno me alegra) y aquellos otros que comenzaron a seguir la historia. Cuentenme cómo creen que siga esto, o que les gustaría ver aquí. Sus comentarios son mi mejor paga._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, Dialaba._


	3. INSTINTOS

**EMBRIAGANTE**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:  
Pensamientos: _cursivas_  
Diálogos: -entre guiones-  
Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 _Después de todo lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Kagome no tuve el valor de volver allí. ¿Qué haría si me encontraba a Kagome en una situación semejante? Pues al parecer para ella había sido algo tan normal como para dormirse sin siquiera ocultar un poco lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo seria si está vez aparecía en el momento en que ella estaba haciendo eso? No, ni hablar. La última vez había tenido que correr por sabrá cuánto tiempo, con el único insatisfactorio resultado de sentirme fatigado, aturdido, sudado y con la idea incesante de poseer a Kagome. Ni yo entendía el porque de mi actitud, ¡que solo era Kagome! Kagome, su olor, su sabor, su cuerpo. Ese era el problema, Kagome me alteró de una manera que jamás sentí. Y me asuste, por mi, por no poder controlarme y llegar a lastimarla, por ella, que sin saberlo y sin desearlo se había convertido para mí en una presa, una tentadora presa._

 _Al día siguiente decidí ir en busca de alguna respuesta, algo que me asegurara que no terminaría por herir a Kagome. Mis opciones era limitadas así que recurrí al único que se me ocurrió._

-Necesito hablar contigo Mioga-

-Pero que sorpresa amo Inuyasha, es extraño verlo por acá. Imagino que debe ser importante- _Y era cierto, ir hasta la guarida de Totosai para buscar ayuda en ese demonio no me agradaba, tenía una boca muy floja mucho menos me gustaba si era de un tema como ese, pero si quería saber que me pasaba tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle una explicación a esa pulga cobarde._

 _Mientras yo pensaba en aquello el aprovechó para saltar hasta mi para hacer su característico piquete en mi._

-Déjate ya de tonterías, que no quiero perder mi tiempo- _Dije mientras le daba una palmada para quitármelo de encima._

-Dígame de que se trata- _Dijo al tiempo que se subía a mi hombro entendiendo que quería un lugar alejado de las orejas entrometidas de totosai._

 _Camine un rato en silencio buscando poner distancia pero también para buscar el como preguntar del tema. Me sentía ridículo tocando esos temas, eso no era para mí. Estaba apunto de salir corriendo e irme de ese lugar dejando de lado mi firme convicción de obtener información cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._

-¿Y bien amo?- _Parecía que el interés se había apoderado de su mente perversa. Realmente quería que yo le contara qué ocurría. El calor subió a mi rostro y mi boca se sellaba ante cualquier palabra que intentara salir._

-Algo… algo está ocurriendo con mi cuerpo- _Me detuve frente a un lago y dirigí mi mirada a mi hombro donde reposaba mioga, su rostro mostraba confusión._ -Ocurrió a causa de Kagome- _Rogué para que esa información fuera suficiente, no me interesaba dar más detalles de lo ocurrido la noche anterior._

 _Su rostro no cambió, se mantuvo así por un tiempo hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando una sonrisa descarada asomó y se disponía a hablar, fruncí el ceño dándole una advertencia silenciosa. "Habla, y te mueres"._

-Dime que fue eso, ¿cómo demonios evitó que vuelva a ocurrir?-

 _El anciano carraspeó y retomó la postura sería._

-Vera amo, ese tipo de "situaciones" no se pueden reprimir. Quizá si usted me explicara que lo provocó pueda ser de más ayuda.-

-Mioga…- _Solté con enojo_. -No dire nada más. Aún así, debe haber algo para controlarme. ¡Estuve a punto de dañar a Kagome!-

-Quizá ¿ fue un deseo imperativo de seguir sus instintos?-

 _Deseo._

 _Instintos._

 _Si. Deseo de poseerla. De mostrarle cuánto estaba alterando mis sentidos._

 _Solo pude asentir a la pregunta de Mioga._

-¿Casi tan intenso como la sensación que lo invade cuando su sangre Youkai despierta? ¿Querer mostrar su dominio, esta vez no con un enemigo si no, con una hembra?-

¡ _Si! ¡Mi hembra!_

 _La dirección que estaban tomando mis pensamientos me aterró. ¿Qué decía? Kagome no era mía, jamás lo sería._

-Ya fue suficiente. Creo que ya quedo claro el asunto. ¿Sabes de algo que me ayude? –

-Pues de momento debe mantenerse alejado de ella, no se a que se debió pero, Alejarse sería bueno en este momento. Y si eso no funciona quizá, podríamos intentar algo más. Pero seguro no le agrada mucho. Necesitamos ayuda de totosai. Y que ustedes se quede aquí un par de noches -

 _¿Quedarme? Él tenía razón, No me gustaba lo que decía pero no tenía muchas más alternativas_.

-Esta bien. Vendré las noches que sean necesarias.-

 _Me escabulliría por las noches, no necesitaba a más personas enterándose de aquello._

* * *

 _Hola. ¿Ya me abandonaron todos los seguidores de esta historia? D:_

 _Espero que no... Ya volví con nuevo capítulo. Este es más cortito que los anteriores. A partir de hoy así serán todos los demás, será más sencillo actualizar más seguido. Antes me tardaba porque un capítulo de antes equivaldría a tres de los de ahora. En fin._

 _Disfruten esta corta versión de el jodidamente hermoso Inuyasha. El siguiente es en versión Kagome._

Besos. DI


	4. DEBILIDAD

**EMBRIAGANTE**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:

Pensamientos: _cursivas_

Diálogos: -entre guiones-

Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 _¿Qué había sido todo eso? Me sentí estupida y humillada. Yo me había preocupado por el, fui a buscarlo y el, después de casi dos semanas de no vernos ¿me decía que apestaba?_

"¡Apestas! Apártate" _Esas fueron sus palabras._

-¿Señorita Kagome?- _Levante la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos desconcertados de Miroku. Había olvida donde me encontraba, seguro no habían pasado más que un par de segundos pero sentí que era una eternidad torturándome con las palabras de Inuyasha._

-¿Se encuentra bien?- _Hizo ademán de ayudarme a parar pero preferí hacerlo yo misma, ya me sentía lo bastante humillada como para hacer aún más notoria mi derrota._ -¿Acaso Inuyasha la dejo aquí, así? Lo vio ¿cierto? El estuvo aquí-

-Si, yo… yo lo vi. Al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. – _L_ _ogre decir sin muchas ganas. Me sacudí la tierra de la ropa y las piernas y cuando me toque las rodillas me di cuenta que una se me habían rajado y ahora sangraba un poco, pero si que ardía._ -Pero que daño- _suspire resignada._

-Vaya, si que se lastimó, venga a limpiarse la herida.-

-No hace falta. ¿Y Sango san?-

-Fue a buscarla señorita, nos preocupaba un poco su demora-

-Que va, si estoy bien. Será mejor que vaya por ella y le diga que ya he vuelto. Yo iré a lavarme al río, igual quiero un baño-

-Pero, ¿pretende ir sola? Si es eso lo que nos preocupa-

-Estaré bien-

-Pero señorita…-

-Por favor, no me pasara nada- _Lo mire y quise hacerle saber sin palabras cuanto necesitaba estar sola. Que igual llevaría el arco para defenderme. Solo necesitaba un rato a solas, un poco para dejar fluir el sentimiento que en ese momento me ahogaba y me apretaba la barriga con esa sensación de vacío. Contradictorio como el mismo amor._

-Señorita...-

-Gracias Miroku- _Tome aquello como una respuesta. Una palabra disfrazada de consuelo._

 _Llegue al lago sin mucho esfuerzo, sin muchas ganas y deseando que el camino fuera más largo ¿Que hacia aún_ _en_ _ese sitio?_ _¿_ _Porque no volvió a casa y ya_ _?_ _¿Porque no dejaba de volver al Sengoku? Después de todo, no hacía tanta falta mi presencia._

 _Al llegar allí me quite los zapatos y los calcetines y metí los pies al agua. Estaba helada, tan fría que sentía como calaba en mi piel, ¿Qué esperaba en esa época del año? Que el invierno ya estaba apoderándose de todo._

 _Quizá ir a las aguas termales era mejor idea, me lo pensé un poco, sólo un poco. Yo ya sabía que decisión tomar._

 _En un movimiento rápido me sumergí en el río. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces porque me arrepentiría. Y lo hice._

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Está helada!- _Todo lo que traía sin contar mis zapatos claro, estaba empapado._

 _Comencé a temblar sin poder controlarlo, mi cuerpo se movía por sí mismo y mis dientes hacían ese ruido al chocar entre ellos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Fácil. Estaba tan inmersa en el frío que sentía, que había olvidado momentáneamente la razón de mi tristeza. La segunda es que con ese cambio tan brusco de temperatura seguro terminaría enferma y entonces tendría una excusa para volver a casa. Pude haberme ido sin más, desde el primer momento, es cierto. Pero tenía una remota esperanza de que el volviera. Más no lo hizo._

-¡Estupido Inuyasha!- _Salí del agua lentamente, mi ropa pasaba y el viento frío me calaba. Ahora tendría que volver así a la aldea._ _Bueno… Podía ir a las aguas termales, no faltaban más que unos metros, daba igual ya mi ropa y mi salud. Sólo quería alejarme por un buen rato._

 _Cuando llegue a las aguas termales el atardecer se estaba marcando en el horizonte. La combinación de esos colores me encantaba, dando un naranja casi magnético. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando, mis pies ya estaban llenos de lodo y se me había encajado más de una piedra o rama. ¿Cómo hacia Inuyasha para andar como si nada?_

 _"Los humanos son muy débiles"_

 _Eso dijo alguna vez, y tenía razón. Incluso su piel era mucho más resistente que la mía. Supuse que esa era la razón del porqué se avergonzaba de ser mitad humano, la debilidad que implicaba._

 _Coloqué mis zapatos lejos de cualquier humedad, la ropa la podría cambiar pero los zapatos seguro que no. Y andar descalza era un astío._

-Venga ya Kagome, recuerda que apestas- _Me quite la ropa para ponerla a secar en una roca. Al menos para dejar de chorrear de esa manera._

-Debí darle un buen abajo a ese capullo- _Claro que debí, pero me tomo tan por sorpresa que olvide todo. Ya me lo pagaría cuando lo volviese a ver, le daría tantos abajo que cavaría un nuevo poso con su rostro._

 _Termine de quitarme las ultimas prendas y me sumergi hasta la nariz en el agua, su temperatura era reconfortante, cálida y relajante, tan contrastaste a lo que sentí cuando me hundí en el río._

 _Pensé en todo, en el, en mi, ¿Qué era lo que nos unía? Los fragmentos, claro que era eso. Yo le quería, era cierto, quizá el me había tomado cariño con el tiempo pero y ¿eso que? No era suficiente. Me sentía estupida, frustrada y muy, muy enojada. Yo sabía que así era esto, así era Inuyasha, lo suyo no era ser gentil o buscar siempre las palabras correctas. No, el era así, real, malo con lo que se decía, el prefería guardarse lo suyo. Lo entendía y aún así me había enamorado de él, como una tonta y sin remedio, con cada detalle que él tenía pero, a veces hasta yo terminaba agotada de él, de su falta de amor. No importaba cuánto me esforzara, siempre terminaba agotada y con esa sensación de desasosiego. ¿Así debía sentirse el amor? Una mezcla de amor y dolor que te aturdían y te debilitaban. Si era así, no sé si me agradaba del todo._

 _Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba y mis ojos ardían, ya no podía contenerlo más. Lo primero en salir fue un sollozo, luego otro y otro. Las lágrimas brotaban como mares de mis ojos, ni siquiera debía esforzarme. Me lleve las manos a la cara para acallar mis sollozos que sin más se volvieron casi alaridos. No quería que me escucharan y que creyeran que me estaban destazando, porque aunque mi cuerpo estaba intacto, salvo por las magulladas en las rodillas, por dentro me sentía así, destrozada. Me dolía el pecho y en el estómago sentía un vacío. Me sumergi completamente en el agua, cerré los ojos con fuerza y contuve la respiración. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, permitir que el dolor se fuera y continuar. El llanto siempre ayuda._

 _Pasaron 5 segundos. Diez. Quince. Veinte. Un minuto. Quizá dos minutos. Emergí del agua de manera rápida casi sin fuerzas y con la mirada nublada. Solo a mi se me ocurría intentar morir en unas aguas termales, desnuda y en otra época. ¡Venga, que lista! Traté de recuperar el aire con bocanadas grandes y mal coordinadas._

-¿Qué mierda?… ¿Kagome?-

* * *

 _Yo otra vez por aquí, trate de no demorar mucho por puro capricho. Seguro que no lo esperaban ¿verdad? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo lo subo la siguiente semana._

 _Obvioooooo es nuestro Inuyasha el que se topa en las termales XD Le sacó un susto de muerte, ni como olerla estando sumergida allí adentro._

 _Estos dos enamorados me divierten mucho bajo estas circunstancias, verán que el siguiente capítulo las cosas se ponen in-te-re-san-tes._

 _¡Besos! Dialaba._


	5. MIRADAS

**EMBRIAGANTE**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:

Pensamientos: _cursivas_

Diálogos: -entre guiones-

Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 **-¿Qué mierda?… ¿Kagome?-**

 _Intente enfocar la mirada parpadeando un par de veces pero no hacía falta que viera para reconocer esa voz. Era Inuyasha. Cuando por fin pude ver algo más que puntos negros reparé en su apariencia. Estaba sin la parte de arriba de su traje, con el pecho descubierto, tan sensual como siempre, con ese tono bronceado de envidia. Su cara era todo un poema y sus manos sostenía las cuerdas de su kosoke. Estaba a punto de quitárselo, de quedar desnudo. Si hubiera esperado un par de segundos más, las vista que tendría sería distinta, una mucho mejor. Me arrepentí de salir tan pronto del agua._

 _Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, asimilando el momento, disfrutando de la vista que tenía y de lo feliz que me sentía solo de verlo, al jodido que me acaba de hacer llorar como una tonta. ¿Que podía hacer? Así era eso, le quería y mucho y ahora estaba abandonada en el momento, disfrutando esa tensión que se creaba entre nosotros que no había reparado en mi. Mi desnudez, mi apariencia, el agua escurría por mi cuerpo y volvía a ser uno con el agua de las termales._

 _Mi mirada hizo contacto con la suya y al instante pude sentir un hormigueo en mi bajo vientre, un calor extraño se alojó allí. ¿Qué era esa mirada? Me veía de una manera intensa, profunda, me sentía intimidada y a la vez excitada. Abrí la boca para intentar respirar mejor; en algún punto de todo comencé a sentir que el aire no me era suficiente, que el calor de las aguas era tremendamente insoportable a pesar de estar con medio cuerpo de fuera. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que Inuyasha terminara de despojarse de su ropa. Entrará al agua conmigo y me besará, que me tomará como siempre desee._

No ocurrió.

 _Sólo siguió mirándome, sin parpadear. Puede que fueran segundos o minutos, yo lo sentí como horas. Horas de deseo, de sentir cómo esa tensión entre nosotros aumentaba. Sabía que debía cubrirme pero a la vez deseaba tentarlo, llevarlo al mismo límite de deseo y excitación en el que me encontraba. ¿Acaso mi cuerpo no era suficientemente atractivo para el? ¿Hasta en eso me compararía con Kikyô?_

 _Perdí contacto con sus ojos y lo vi recorrerme lentamente con la mirada hasta perderse en el lugar donde el agua cubría mis caderas._

 _¿Qué debía hacer? El aplomo me estaba abandonando y la cosa no parecía avanzar a donde yo lo tenía previsto._

 _¡Habla! Di lo que sea pero habla._

 _Me miró y el deseo se evaporó._

-¿Qué demonios haces acá? ¿Estás loca o solo eres idiota? Sabes lo peligroso que es para un humano andar solo, si algo te ataca no podrías hacer nada ¿no te das cuenta?-  
 _  
Allí estaba otra vez esa mirada de desaprobación y enojo. ¿Qué le ocurría?_

-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué demonios te escondías en el agua?- _Dijo eso mientras se amarraba nuevamente el cinto de su kosoke y me lanzaba su haori para cubrirme. Lo lanzó más fuerte de lo necesario o solo yo no estaba poniendo atención y terminó cayendo en mi cabeza._

-Auch-

-Date prisa y póntelo. Volveremos a la aldea-  
 _  
Lo vi voltearse con la intención de alejarse lo suficiente para darme privacidad un momento pero yo no lo dejaría. Tenía que acabar con eso de una vez. Me puse rápidamente el haori sin tiempo de amarrarlo y salí del agua. Yo misma termine por sorprenderme de mi rapidez y tomé su mano para que se detuviera. Sentí como ante mi tacto se tensó._

-Inuyasha _…-_

 _Silencio_.

-Inuyasha por favo _r-_

 _Se giró lentamente y me miró. Aún así no solté su mano, no lo dejaría huir una vez más. Mi mano derecha seguía sujetando la suya._

-Dime de una vez que está pasando. Explícame qué pasa por favor. Por qué te comportas de esa manera y me miras así, dilo aún si no es algo bueno, pero habla.-

 _Estar tan cerca de él y que sólo me taladrara con esa misma mirada de hace rato no mejoraba la situación. No podía verme de esa manera y esperar que yo no sintiera nada. Lo deseaba, cada parte de mi cuerpo quería su tacto. La situación de semidesnudez de ambos me tentaba a cometer mil locuras y él parecía tan indiferente a todo, con esa mirada profunda y esa expresión que no me dejaba saber qué pensaba._

 _Dio un paso hacia el frente acortando la distancia entre nosotros, logrando así que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran. Sentí su piel arder sobre mi vientre y jadee. No lo hice apropósito, juro que salió de mi sin pensarlo. Pero mi cuerpo se encendió con ese roce. Su mirada no se apartaba, seguía sobre mis ojos sin decir nada y su silencio era una tortura._

 _Y pasó un segundo, dos, tres._

 _Nada._

-¿No lo ves?- _Dijo en un susurro, con una voz más grave de lo normal. Dándole un efecto más salvaje. -_ Tú sola presencia me altera y tú no lo notas _.- Sus palabras no terminaban de ser del todo real para mí ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Era yo o eso parecía ser una especie de declaración, más pasional pero al final una declaración. Debía estar alucinando._

-Me vuelves loco Kagome.-

* * *

¡Sorpresa! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, es una lástima que se quedara tan en suspenso, apuesto a que les mataré de la intriga esperando una semana más. Lo siento XD

Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, imaginen un mundo alterno en donde Kagome pide el deseo incorrecto, Inuyasha no llega a tiempo para salvarla y ella termina atrapada en un destino cruel y sin su amado. Viajes en el tiempo y paradojas es lo que tengo en mente. ¡ Ya verán!

Bueno, esta historia se actualiza dentro de una semanita. Espero disfruten el corto pero interesante capítulo.

Besos. Dialaba.


	6. INDECISIÓN

**EMBRIAGANTE**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:

Pensamientos: _cursivas_

Diálogos: -entre guiones-

Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

 **-Me vuelves loco Kagome.-**

 _Mi cerebro estaba trabajando más lento que de costumbre y esas palabras desequilibraron mi eje. Ni siquiera fui capaz de entender el momento en que Inuyasha pasó su mano libre por mi cintura para pegarme completamente a su cuerpo, o cuando posó sus labios contra los míos._

 _Estaban ardiendo. Todo el ardía, yo solo disfrutaba de la sensación abrasadora que me invadió._

 _Sus labios sabían mil veces mejor. Era una sensación tan reconfortante y excitante. Podía morir allí mismo sin oponer ninguna objeción. Deje que nuestros labios tomaran vida propia, que se fundieran y se entregaran. El ahondaba cada vez_ _más_ _en mi boca, buscaba_ _ansios_ _o y yo cedí, abrí la boca con timidez y lo de_ _j_ _e entrar, al contacto de nuestras lenguas supe que no me detendría. Había fantaseado con eso muchas veces y no dejaría que el momento terminara._

 _Me atreví a ser yo la que intentara jugar a explorar y el gimió. Un gemido ronco que dejó que mi último resquicio de cordura se fuera._

 _Lo deseaba._

 _Lo quería._

 _Lo tendría._

 _Y entonces paro. Me tomo de los hombros y me separo de su cuerpo, dejando así que el frío del lugar me recordara donde estaba. Me miro y creí ver indecisión en su mirada, también deseo. Ahora entendía que la mirada que me dirigiría hace un rato era eso, deseo._

-Kagome, esto no está bien.-

 _Quise decir que no. Que para mí todo aquello estaba bien y se sentía muy bien. Que quería continuar hasta el final pero no lo dije. El miedo me paralizo, las consecuencias de un "y si" me detuvieron y sentí la misma inseguridad que el. Claro que lo quería, yo a él lo amaba. Tendría una docena de hijos si él lo deseaba, pero ese era el mayor problema. El solo me deseaba, no me amaba. Puede que incluso en mi sólo viera el reflejo de Kikyô. ¿Y a donde había ido todo esas noches que no volvía a la cabaña? Seguramente estaba con ella. ¿Qué quería conmigo? ¿Que era yo para el? ¿_ _P_ _orque había sido tan grosero esa misma tarde? No sé disculpa pero se atrevía a besarme. Se merecía un buen abajo._

 _De repente sentí que el enojo corría por mis venas. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer con Inuyasha? Tal vez después me diría lo mismo "esto no estuvo bien" me dejaría sola y con sus caricias grabadas en mi piel. No. Debía dejarle bien clarito que era lo que había provocado en mí para que la próxima se lo pensara bien. Yo no era Kikyô._

-Tienes razón- _Dije con voz calma y como si en mi no provocara nada más. Me solté de su agarre y termine por alejarme de él. Me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi ropa._

 _Comencé a ponerme la ropa interior aún con el Haori de Inuyasha a medio poner. Cuando termine de ponerme mi sujetador me quite el Haori y me puse mi uniforme, aún estaba húmedo pero no me importó. Sabía que el me estaba viendo, podía sentir su mirada detrás de mi, sin embargo no tenía intención de voltear. Estaba enojada más no lo demostraría, la situación no se prestaba para que actuara con una niña. Debía mantenerme firme por una vez._

 _Terminé de vestirme y me giré. El seguí allí, parado en el mismo sitio con el rostro encendido, al parecer vestirme en su presencia fue demasiado atrevido._

-¿Sigues aquí?- _Pregunte con apatía fingida._

-Eh... Si- _Lo vi retomar su porte, tratando de dejar a lado su cara de sorpresa._ -No puedo dejarte sola aquí- _Dijo con obviedad._

-¿Y era necesario que estuvieras presente mientras me vestía?-

 _Mi comentario_ l _o tomó por sorpresa_ _,_ _lo sé, vi su rostro. No sabía que decir._

-Lo... lo siento-

-Da igual. Ya no hará la diferencia. – _Concluí, tome su haori y comencé a caminar en dirección a la aldea. El seguía en el mismo lugar sin ver nada en especial. Pensando en algo al parecer, como si él fuera el aludido en toda esa situación. Deseaba darle un buen "abajo" pero me contuve, debía mostrarme irascible._ -¿vienes?- _Dije tratando de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Asintió, se puso su_ _Kosode_ _y siguió mis pasos._

 _Cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de la cabaña me tragué el nudo en mi garganta y hablé._

-¿Sabes? No logro entenderte. Se que lo tuyo no son las palabras, pero primero eres tan violento y ahora ¿me besas? No me interesa esto Inuyasha. -

 _Di los últimos pasos que me separaban de la entrada de la cabaña y entre sin esperar una respuesta de Inuyasha. Sabía que había detenido su andar. Seguramente estaba sorprendido. Bien. Ya no me mostraría tan vulnerable._

* * *

¡ _Hola mis queridos lectores! Se que demore más de una semana en actualizar pero mi inspiración se fugó a modo de exigencia de descaso, y yo, sin poder hacer mucho solo espere a que volviese renovado y con ideas nuevas para continuar esta historia, al gual que las otras que sigo escribiendo. Tengo en mente una nueva historia que no termina por tomar forma y es, lo admito con pesar, agotador. Quiero una historia como muchas que ya he leído antes, de viajes en el tiempo de nuestros dos personajes favoritos, pero... Ni se me da muy bien eso de viajecitos en tiempo, ni quiero ser repetitiva, no me interesa copiar las historias que ya existe, ser solo una más, no, no, no... A mí me gusta robar suspiros y generar en ustedes sentimientos reales a través de mis palabras. Es por eso que tardo tanto para traerles estas historias con entusiasmo y con infinita humildad para que sea una lectura amena y satisfactoria._

 _Les relataré algo muy trágico y contradictoriamente cómico. Verán. Un motivo más por el cual demore más de lo que planeaba en actualizar esta historia fue por desapego. Generalmente puedo leer sus hermosos reviews uno o dos días después de actualizar y eso a mí me hace tan feliz que deseo volver a subir otro capítulo por y para ustedes. Sin embargo esta vez pasaron 2, 3, 4 días, una semana y nada. Ni un comentario suyo. Me extrañé y supuse que no les gusto así que solo deje de escribir. Con una semana y media de no tener nada revise y revise y me di cuenta que tenía todos sus comentarios ahí y que no se había actualizado. Reír y me sentí terrible al dejarles tal abandonados. [Disculpen y rían conmigo]_

 _Otra cosa más. Estoy a menos de dos semanas para volver a clases... [Dialaba entra en pánico . . .] Y eso significa ausencia total o casi total de mí para con ustedes, seguro tendré sólo tiempo para respirar y escribir a veces es imposible. ¿Los abandonare? ¡Jamás! Estoy esforzándome por escribir y escribir este tiempo que me queda para por lo menos actualizar con un capítulo más todas mis historias antes de entrar a la esuela y dejar escritos algunos más para subirlos cuando tenga un pequeño espacio._

 _Con todo mi cariño, Dialaba._


	7. CORDURA

**EMBRIAGANTE**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

Aclaración:

Pensamientos: _cursivas_

Diálogos: -entre guiones-

Narrador: letra normal (ni cursivas ni guiones)

* * *

-Hola- _Sonreí a los presentes. Sango, Kaede y Shippo ya se encontraban ahí. Este ultimo salto a mis brazos al verme._ -¿Como estás Shippo?- _Lo acaricie mientras oía su aventura vivida ese día._

-Kagome, tú ropa está mojada. ¿Porque? - _Pregunto Shippo con su característica inocencia._

-Sufrí un accidente y mi ropa terminó así- M _encione la palabra accidente de una manera especial, y dado que Inuyasha ya estaba dentro quería que notara a que me refería. Pero conociéndolo seguro no lo haría_. -No he traído ropa está ocasión así que tendré que volver a mi casa, además temo que terminaré resfriada.-

-¿Te irás?- _Pregunto Shippo y pude ver la tristeza pintada en su rostro._

-Podría prestarte algo de ropa Kagome- _Dijo Kaede. Mientras se levanta de su lugar._

-Se lo agradezco pero de cualquier forma quiero volver, comienzo a sentirme mal y preferiría recuperarme en mi hogar, no quiero demorarme mucho más- _Kaede no dijo más, sabía porque hacía eso, le dio una fugaz mirada a Inuyasha y me entregó una mirada de comprensión._

-Te irás ahora?- Intervino Sango.

-Si, solo vine por mi mochila. Les dejaré lo que traje para poder traer más la próxima vez- _Me acerque a mi mochila y con calma comencé a sacar los medicamentos y alimentos que traje. Debajo de todo eso tenía ropa, ropa que oculte_. -Bueno, creo que me voy- _Me levante mientras me colgaba la mochila en los hombros. Y volvía a tomar el haori_ -¿Me acompañas Inuyasha?- _Le sonreí._

¡ _Bien! Su cara era todo un poema. Estaba descolocado, estoy segura que él esperaba un abajo, no mi indiferencia. Esto era mucho mejor._

 _Después de despedirme recorrí el camino lentamente. Los rayos del atardecer se extinguían en el horizonte y la noche estaba por instalarse. Había sido un día difícil. No era eso lo que tenía planeado. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? Aún no terminaba de asimilar el curso de las cosas, la manera en que Inuyasha me besó. Tan fiero, tan posesivo. Tan excitante. Yo hubiera llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con él y ahora me estaba yendo._

 _¿Qué hacia? Fui muy tonta._

-Kagome, yo lo siento.

 _Su voz me devolvió a la realidad. Detuvo su andar, ya habíamos llegado al pozo._

 _Su mirada se mantenía pagada al suelo. ¿Qué sentía? Sus cambios de humor, su comportamiento tan grosero de las últimas horas o tal vez el haberme besado. Quería saber porque se disculpaba pero la respuesta me asustaba. Puede que deseara dejarme claro que yo no le interesaba, que se equivocó pues el amaba a Kikyo. Ya no sabía, y verdaderamente tampoco iba a indagar._

 _Donde había quedado mi aplomo. Antes mi enojo me ayudó a pensar de manera fría y calmada, ser incluso indiferente, ahora solo sentía una gran tristeza, mi propósito se reducía a tumbarme en mi cama y llorar como una niña._

 _Debía responder, lo sabía, pero ¿Qué decir? Ser sincera parecía no ayudarme. Igual lo intentaría una última vez._

-Yo también lo siento- _Conteste al fin. Di un paso para acercarme a él logrando atraer su atención y que así me mirara al fin. -Lo siento de verdad.- Su mirada era intensa, podía ver un "lo siento" marcado en ella. Me veía como si fuese un animal herido, con culpa y quizá arrepentimiento. Me hacía sentir tal patética con esa mirada suya. Me dolía estar en esa situación. La fantasía llegó a un punto en donde los dos teníamos que hablar, debía decirlo ahora, porque cuando volviera sabía que las cosas serían como antes. El, indiferente y despistado. Yo, guardando todo el amor que sentía, entender que él no me pertenecía, nunca fue así. Fui yo quien decidió quedarse a su lado aceptando sólo verle sin ser parte de el en realidad, pero no espere que dolería así._ -Siento tanto por ti que realmente duele. No voy a abrumarte con mis sentimientos, sé bien que es lo que tú sientes y me queda claro que no es ni cerca lo que desearía. Dijiste que lo que ocurrió hace rato no estuvo bien, seguramente tienes razón pero no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.- _Pare. La garganta se me había cerrado y parecía negarse a ceder._

 _La mirada de Inuyasha era irascible, firme, aún así vi un atisbo de sorpresa ante mis palabras, estaba siendo muy atrevida, lo sabía. Aún así, no me detendría ahora._

-Pero quiero dejarte claro algo- _Sentí el hueco en mi estómago volverse de dimensiones abismales. Sabía que me arrepentiría de lo siguiente que diría_. – Yo no soy Kikyo.- _Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mención de su amada miko_. – De hecho, no estoy ni cerca de parecerme a ella. Yo no te pediré que te quedes conmigo, sé cuál sería tu respuesta y es seguro que no será un si. Pero también es cierto que no me voy a conformar con, con lo qué pasó…- _No me atrevía a mencionar " el beso" porque ese gesto que debía ser tan simple para mí fue mucho, mucho más excitante. Con un beso Inuyasha me arrebato la cordura_. -No dejare que me beses y después cambies de parecer para continuar con tu típica indiferencia. Puedo hacerme a la idea de tenerte solo como un compañero durante el tiempo que se me permita. Pero si me besas de esa manera sin esperar que no sienta nada, eres cruel. Tarde o temprano tú tendrás que afrontar las promesas que hiciste con Kikyo, tomarás una decisión y seguro que yo no pinto nada ahí. Puede que no vuelva verte y tendré que cargar con la tristeza que eso eso me causará. Así que para Inuyasha. Entre nosotros no puede existir nada más la amistad que nos une. Yo te dejaré seguir con el rumbo de tu vida, acompañándote mientras completemos la Perla. Después seguiré con mi vida. –

 _Busque su mirada esperando ver algo que me diera esperanzas, la mínima posibilidad de ser yo con quien se quedaría, quizá entender que ese beso también fui importante para el._

 _Él no me miraba. Su mirada se mantenía clavada al suelo como si su vida pendiera de ello._

 _El instante pareció durar una eternidad, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Los segundos transcurrieron con infinita lentitud._

 _Cuando me miró por fin, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi y sus labios se separaron de una forma que transformó su expresión por completo, el aliento se me queda atascado en la garganta._

 _Más ninguna palabra fue pronunciada por Inuyasha. Eso fue suficiente para entender que debía hacer._

-Adiós Inuyasha- _Y desaparecí de allí, salté al pozo sin reparos._

* * *

¡Madre! La que se armo entre nuestros pobres protagonistas. Estoy flipando con las palabras de Kagome, bueno, lo dijo, se atrevio a confesar su sentir, y claro que Inuyasha se quedo de piedra. En el siguiente cap. sabremos que pasa por su cabeza. Denme tres review y yo subo el siguiente cap. ¡Sus comentarios son mi paga!

Besos, nos estamos leyendo, Dialaba.


	8. LETARGO

**EMBRIAGANTE**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

* * *

Supe que Kagome estaba allí cuando entre a la cabaña de Kaede y vi sus cosas dentro. ¡Si que era estúpido! El olor tan fuerte del humo de las cabañas habían encubierto el de kagome, si hubiese reparado en esa posibilidad habría vuelto sobre mis pasos sin duda. Maldije en mi mente, aún no sabía si era seguro verla. Aún no podía asegurar su bienestar.

Miroku me abordó con su típica ironía.

-Inuyasha. Por fin.- Lo vi dirigir su mirada detrás de mí en busca de algo. -¿La señorita no viene contigo?-

-¿Por qué debería?- Solté de manera seca.

-Ella fue a buscarte- Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para alarmarme. No deseaba encontrarla. Debía irme pronto. Alejarme rápido.

-Pues no. Tengo algo que hacer, cuando vuelva Kagome dile que salí de la aldea. Debo ver a Mioga.- Salí sin esperar respuesta.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con Kagome parada frente a mi. Tan hermosa como la recordaba. Sus mejillas se mostraban rojas por el calor. Y unas gotitas de sudor coronando su frente. Deseaba lamerlas. Recorrer con mi lengua cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando dijo mi nombre espabile y volví a respirar sin darme cuenta que incluso mi respiración se interrumpió de la impresión. Fue solo un poco, solo respiré un poco de aire, pero fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de lo cargado que estaba el aire de la densa fragancia de Kagome.

Era tan intenso tan, tan endemoniadamente embriagante. Mis piernas flaquearon y mi mandíbula se tensó. Cerré las manos en un puño para que el dolor de mis uñas clavándose en mi piel me sacara del letargo en el que me encontraba. Debía reaccionar rápido.

¿Qué era ese olor? Era el de Kagome pero con una intensidad que jamás detecté. Me estaba enloqueciendo. No dejé que Kagome se me acercara y sin tiempo que perder me escabullí sin voltear.

Necesitaba huir una vez más. Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo impulsivo que fui y las palabras que le solté. ¿Le había dicho que apestaba? ¡Le pedí que se alejara! Era justamente lo opuesto a lo que deseaba. ¡Yo quería hacerla mi hembra en ese mismo sitio! Kagome me hacía perder el control. Y eso me volvía an vulnerable. Aún así, su cuerpo era una tentación latente a mis sentidos. No sabía cuánto más resistiría esa tortura.

Corrí, corrí sin dirección ni propósito fijo, solo deseaba agotarme hasta el punto en que no deseara moverme, solo desfallecer como el cobarde que era. Con cada paso que me alejaba era reprocharme más y más las idioteces que le solté a Kagome. Sabía que incluso viniendo de mí había sido, demasiado. Miré mis manos y noté el contorno rojo de las heridas que me produje al clavarme las uñas, esa había sido la única manera que encontré para espabilar, sentía que mi conciencia se iba apagando con cada segundo que veía a Kagome; él olerla, era como si casi pudiera saborearla y en ese momento la idea no pareció mala en absoluto. Quería mostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba. Por suerte, logré contenerme. No sabía que me ocurría, y eso para variar me enfureció más.

¿Qué había de mal conmigo? Reaccionar así con Kagome, como un simple animal. No podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así, Kagome no lo merecía.

Fui a parar a las orillas del río. Sabía el porqué y por inercia pensé que no deseaba otra descarga eléctrica generada por el frío. En los últimos días se había vuelto una costumbre sumergirme bajo el chorro frío de la cascada por horas con la esperanza de que la sensación del agua helada activando cada uno de mis músculos me volviera a la realidad de ese transe que solo pensar en Kagome me producía, con el único e insatisfactorio resultado de un molesto calambre en cada fibra muscular. ¡Jodida agua! No, no me atrevería. Estaba harto de eso.

Cambie de opinión y me dirigí con paso lento a las aguas termales, debía admitir que el frío me desanimaba bastante. Al final, las termales también son agua ¿no? El lugar estaba cubierto por esa característica capa densa de vapor. El aire se respiraba cargado de partículas de agua tibia. Eso me relajo, era mucho mejor que el agua helada. Me metería y relajaría, serviría para aclarar la cantidad de pensamientos y cosas que mi cuerpo sentía recientemente. Con calma comencé a quitarme la ropa, incluso eso me hacía sentirme momentáneamente en paz. Solo faltaba mi hakama cuando me percaté de algo, un ligero olor, gire a la derecha y casi podía decir con certeza que olí a Kagome, otra vez ese olor denso. ¿Estaba allí? ¿Dónde? Me quedé quieto esperando a escuchar y oler algo que me diera una señal de su paradero. No gritaría su nombre, tal vez solo estaba alucinado, parecería un estúpido.

Entonces ella emergió del agua respirando a bocanadas, todo su cuerpo, todo lo que el agua me permitía ver, estaba frente a mi, mojada, expuesta, deliciosa. Sus hombros se movían con rapidez signo de su falta de aire, sus pechos ligeramente cubiertos por su cabello y su cintura, su abdomen. ¡Carajo, era hermosa! Solo fueron segundos, un par de segundos para verla y reaccionar. Ni siquiera sé qué le dije, solo se que buscaba alejarla de mi y evitar perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Pero nada salió así. La besé. Fue la sensación más vivida y exquisita que guardo en mi miserable vida, sus labios sabían a pasión, a deseo, a esperanza, a amor. Quise beber todo lo que me daban. La detuve a tiempo, antes de arrancarme la ropa y poseerla, que poco faltaba. Y después de eso, nada.

Estuve en un trance, perdido en esa maldita lucha interna de pedirle que se quedara conmigo, no solo para conseguir la Perla, al diablo con la perla, la quería a mi lado por la eternidad.

En ese momento solo concideré dos posibilidades, pedirle que se convirtiera en mi compañera o dejarla ir y permitirle a ella buscar su felicidad incluso si era en su época… Dolió, sus últimas palabras dolieron, era cierto que no era como Kikyo, ella era testaruda y terca, Kikyo se mantenía siempre inalterable, con esa actitud neutral incluso en los peores problemas. Y aún así, no podía imaginar mi vida sin la energía y alegría de Kagome. La quería a ella, siempre a ella. Y no fui capaz de decírselo. Me quedé ahí, frente al pozo, estático como si me hubiesen clavado al suelo.

¿Hace cuanto que Kagome se había ido? Sus palabras me congelaron, la peor parte era que no podía negar nada de lo que decía, tenía razón lo que ella me soltó, parecía que yo jugaba con ella, sin embargo y sin darse cuenta, ella era quien jugaba conmigo. No notaba lo incitante que era su cuerpo, era un deseo latente y peligroso de querer besarla, sentirla, poseerla. Mi piel ardía, me quemaba como fuego vivo. Todo el tiempo que estuve tras kagome de camino al pozo luchaba por tener cada músculo lo suficientemente tenso para controlar así mi cuerpo, sentía que si flaqueaba un poco cedería ante mi deseo de kagome.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Aún después de haber estado en el agua, el aroma de kagome solo se intensificó, respirar era tan necesario como tortuoso. ¡La quería! La quería toda para mi, seguir tocándola, sintiendo esa placentera sensación electrificante que solo tocarla me generaba.

Sin embargo estaba ahí. Jodidamente idiota.

* * *

Dialaba aquí:

Ya se, demore un montón. Pero la inspiración se esfumó como siempre lo hace, sin avisar. Además de que tenía nuevos proyectos en mente y desarrollándose. Les invito a que los lean: "Destinos cruzados" y "A Través del tiempo" Obviamente son de Kagome e Inuyasha y por supuestooo que tendrán ese toque lemon que todos queremos.

Estaré publicando más seguido. Así que pronto verán el siguiente capítulo por aquí, como ya saben, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, es muy bello leerlas. Con amor, Dialaba.


End file.
